Microfeature devices, such as semiconductor devices, imagers, displays, thin film heads, micromechanical components, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and large through-wafers vias are generally fabricated on and/or in microfeature workpieces using a number of machines that deposit and/or etch materials from the workpieces. Many current microfeature devices require interconnects and other very small, submicron sized features (e.g., 45-250 nanometers) formed by depositing materials into small trenches or holes. One particularly useful process for depositing materials into small trenches and/or vias is electrolytic processing, e.g., electroplating. Typical electrolytic processing techniques include electroplating processes that deposit copper, nickel, lead, gold, silver, tin, platinum, and other materials onto microfeature workpieces and etching processes that remove metals from microfeature workpiece surfaces.
In certain electroplating or etching processes, chelants or complexing agents are used to affect the electric potential at which metal ions are deposited onto or removed from surfaces of microfeature workpieces. Other components that may be present in the processing fluids include accelerators, suppressors, and levelers which can affect the results of the electroplating or electroetching process. Although these types of materials can positively influence the electroplating or electroetching processes, their use is not without drawbacks. For example, it is possible for these components to have an adverse impact on the electrolytic process as a result of reactions or other interactions with electrodes used in the electrolytic process.
Another challenge in depositing metals into narrow, deep trenches or vias is that it is difficult to completely fill the small features without creating voids or other nonuniformities in the deposited metal. For example, when depositing metal into a trench having a critical dimension of 45 nanometers to 250 nanometers, an ultrathin seed layer may be used, but care must be taken to ensure sufficient vacant space in the trench for the subsequently deposited bulk metal. In addition, ultrathin seed layers may be problematic because the quality of the deposited seed layer may not be uniform. For example, ultrathin seed layers may have voids or other nonuniform physical properties that can result in nonuniformities in the material deposited onto the seed layer. Such challenges may be overcome by enhancing the seed layers or forming a seed layer directly on a barrier layer to provide competent seed layers that are well suited for depositing metals into trenches or holes with small critical dimensions. One technique for enhancing the seed layer or forming a seed layer directly on a barrier layer is to electroplate a material using a processing solution with a low conductivity. Such low conductivity processing fluids have relatively low hydrogen ion (H+) concentrations, i.e., relatively high pH. Suitable electrochemical processes for forming competent seed layers using low conductivity processing fluids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,181, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Electroplating onto seed layers or electroplating materials directly onto barrier layers using low conductivity/high pH processing fluids presents additional challenges. For example, inert anodes are generally required when high pH processing fluids are used because the high pH tends to passivate consumable anodes. Such passivation may produce metal hydroxide particles and/or flakes that can create defects in the microfeatures. Use of inert anodes is not without its drawbacks. The present inventors have observed that when inert anodes are used, the resistivity of the deposited material increases significantly over a relatively small number of plating cycles. One way to combat this increase in the resistivity of the deposited material is to frequently change the processing fluid; however, this solution increases the operating cost of the process.
As a result, there is a need for electrolytic processes for treating microfeature workpieces that reduce adverse impacts created by the presence of complexing agents and/or other additives and also maintain deposit properties, such as resistivity, within desired ranges.